Tricked, With Love
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: Sam goes to college, leaving Dean behind. Along the way, Sam meets Loki. They become friends, and college buddies. This is the tale of their experiences. It is an AU, but there are supernatural creatures. Sam/ Loki or Gabriel .
1. Breaking Binds

**Hello! For those of you, who are new to my stories, welcome. For the angry mob who is telling me to work on my other stories… sorry? Anyway, this plot bunny came and bit me, so I wrote it. I will return to my other stories, but I don't know when… It might be a while; I'm having trouble with finding some ideas to continue them. For now, enjoy this little thing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Metallica. Written for enjoyment. **

**Creativity Incarnate**

**P.S. Check out my profile page, vote on my poll, and look at the story called "The Experiment". It features our supernatural buddies in a normal world, as scientists. I am the founder, but RogueStorm84 is the writer. Thank you BTW.**

**.net/s/7358279/1/The_Experiment**

****

**Tricked, With Love**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Binds**

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" John growled. Dean looked at his father, stunned.

"Fine." Sam said, gathering his belongings.

"Wha? Sam! Sammy, c'mon man," Dean began.

"No, Dean. I'm done. I'm getting out." Sam didn't look at his brother while he spoke. If he had, he would have lost his resolve.

"Dad! C'mon guys, hang on, let's talk about this…" Dean tried.

"Be quiet Dean. If your brother wants to leave, then let him go." John said.

"Sorry, Dean. The time for talking is done. I, uh, I love ya, bro." Sam said just before he walked out the door. Its closing click had an odd note of finality. Dean looked between the door and his father, not believing what had just happened.

"He's coming back, right?" Dean asked. And it was excusable if his voice was a little higher than normal with emotion.

"… Go to bed, Dean. We've got an early morning." John commented, turning away from his son to shuffle through his travel bag. Dean stared for a second more before flopping on to his (and what used to be Sammy's) bed. He kept his back to his father, flinching a little when a hand rested on his shoulder briefly. John sighed, and then went into the motel bathroom. A lone tear ran down Dean's cheek, as he realized his baby brother was gone.

Outside, Sam was walking down the street. His duffel bag was over his shoulder. Sam hadn't wanted to leave, and found himself missing his older brother. But their dad… Sam sighed, and decided not to think about that any more. He just continued his way to the bus stop, subconsciously humming a familiar tune. He didn't realize it was Dean's favorite Metallica song, "Wherever I May Roam".

_I adapt to the unknown_

_Under wandering stars I've grown_

_By myself but not alone_

_I ask no one_

_And my ties are severed clean_

_Less I have the more I gain_

_Off the beaten path I reign_

****

**So there it is! This is not a song fic, by the way. And see the italicized words there? Yeah, totally some of the lyrics from "Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica. You can tell me I'm awesome in a review. Just click the little button…**

**Creativity Incarnate**


	2. The Past And The Future

**Hey people! **

**Well, I already got four reviews, so I guess I should continue. Thank you to my reviewers; BloodyRosie, tmmdeathwishraven, Rosemarie Belikova, and Escapedslave99. As you can see, I will be listing my reviewers. All of these guys have accounts, so check out their stories! I should warn you guys, I plan on making the chapters short and sweet, but updating often. 'Kay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any of the other things you may recognize. **

**IMPORTANT: While you are reading, you may notice a slight change in perspective. This will be marked by a divider of sorts. Start with Sam's point of view.**

****

**Tricked, With Love**

**Chapter 2: The Past And The Future**

Sam sank down gratefully onto a wooden bench. He was at a bus stop in the middle of a town, and had just finished walking at least 8 miles. He had hitch-hiked a few times; until his latest ride decided having a moose of a man squeezed into their unusually small car for 6 hours was enough. He was graciously dumped once more on the side of the road. Despite his efforts after that, no car would slow down. Now he was sitting on the uncomfortable bench, hoping he could catch a bus to Palo Alto, California, where he had been accepted into Stanford University Law School. Sam heard footsteps coming his way, and glanced over. A man, a short man, with bronze hair and a leanly muscled body was walking toward the bus stop, sucking on a lollipop. He was wearing a tan jacket with an olive green shirt and cargo pants. Sam looked away, but kept track of the man in his peripheral vision. Something about him screamed trouble and Sam already got enough of that. The man sat down on the bench next to Sam.

"Hi" he cheerfully said. Sam turned to him.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Loki walked towards the bus stop, a lemon lollipop in his mouth. As he approached the station, he noticed a young man sitting wearily on the bench. Curiosity, and the opportunity to prank, overwhelmed him. Loki sat next to the man.

"Hi" Loki said cheerfully. The man turned to face him. He had large brown eyes, and shaggy hair.

"Uh, hi" the man said, blinking.

"What's your name?" Loki asked. He noticed a suddenly guarded look in the man's eyes, so decided to give his own name. "I'm Loki."

"Loki, like the Norse god?"

"Well, someone knows their mythology." Loki commented, surprised.

"I kinda had to."

"Okay, Mister Mystery. So where ya goin'?"

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Okay, Mister Mystery. So where ya goin'?" the man, Loki, asked. Deciding he would rather not be called 'Mister Mystery', Sam gave his name.

"It's Sam. I'm going to California. What about you?"

"Well, Sammy, I don't know where I'm going yet." Loki stated.

"Don't call me Sammy." It reminded him too much of Dean.

"Touchy, touchy. How about Sam-Sam?"

"No."

"Sam-ka-blam?"

"No."

"Sa-"

"Just Sam." He cut Loki off.

"That's no fun! Fine. What are you going to the Golden State for?"

"College."

"Really? You're going to California for _school_? Not, say, gambling, or hookers?"

"Yup, just for school." Sam replied. Loki had an incredulous look on his face. It almost made Sam laugh. "Have you been through college?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I want to go somewhere where people give me work, and then judge me based on their own whims? No thanks."

"Education is important though. As Sir Francis Bacon said: 'Knowledge is power'."

"… Sam, has anyone ever told you that you are a nerd?" Loki said.

"No, they usually just say I'm awesome." Sam found himself falling into an easy banter.

"Sure." Loki said, with an eye roll.

"Hey, do you know when this bus comes?" Sam asked. It was starting to get dark, and Sam wanted to get out of the open.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Loki answered with a smirk.

"What?"

"Let me guess, you don't have a place to stay."

"… Yeah." Sam admitted.

"At the risk of sounding creepy, do you wanna come home with me?" Sam gave him a that-sounded-creepy-but-okay look, and the two men rose off the bench. They started walking, continuing their easy chatting.

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder_

****

**So, another chapter done! I had a different plan for this chapter, but that changed as I wrote it. The lyrics at the end are from Led Zeppelin's "Stairway To Heaven" (which I don't own). If you review, I can tell you why I picked those specific lyrics. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review, because I don't know if I've got Loki's character right! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	3. History

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter. In this chapter, I will try to clarify a few things. It may not have as much action as you'd like, but it is necessary. Also, this is not intended to be a songfic! I will not put lyrics at the end of every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any songs mentioned in this.**

**First point of view is Loki's.**

****

** Chapter 3: History**

Loki was sitting on his bed, in his newly conjured apartment. Sam was in the shower. Loki had invited Sam to come with him, for some stupid reason that he couldn't think of. A trickster like him didn't need a human tag-a-long. Of course, this was an interesting human. He kept up with Loki's verbal jabs, and Loki found himself curious about this human's history. It had been a long time since Loki had found himself with company. Although, there was a part of Loki which warned him to stay away from this human. Loki had learned to ignore that part of him, the side that said he was something more than a trickster. Loki shook his head. These thoughts were much too serious. Smirking to himself, Loki snapped his fingers, and had to stifle the laughter that bubbled up as he heard Sam's girly shout. His shower had just gotten a little colder…

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam stepped into the shower, thankful for its warmth. His mind was on overdrive. He had been faced with a choice of two evils, and he took the lesser one by coming with Loki to this (very nice) apartment. Sam had only what money he had left in his jeans pocket, which was probably less than five bucks. He wouldn't have been able to rent a room anywhere. Going with a stranger had been preferable to spending night on the bus stop bench, out in the open where any supernatural absurdity could have found him. Sam sighed. He was still thinking like a hunter. After nineteen years of living life on the run, sleeping with one eye open, Sam just wanted some normality. He thought about Loki. Sam doubted that was his real name, it was too strange. Thinking more, Sam realized that despite the fast friendship, they knew nothing really about each other. Sam resolved to find out more about Loki, and runs a few subtle tests to make sure he wasn't _something_ rather than _someone_. Loki had given Sam no reason to mistrust him, but as a hunter Sam couldn't let go of the possibilities. He was just rinsing out his long hair (which he really should cut soon for college…) when his shower switched to ice cold water. Yelling, Sam stepped out, instantly soaking the floor. Reaching in, Sam readjusted the water, finished rinsing off, and got out. He grabbed his duffel bag, and searched for a pair of clean clothes. After slipping those on, he left the bathroom.

"Loki?" Sam called, entering the large, and nicely furnished, living room.

"In here!" Loki called from the kitchen. Sam walked in to find the table full of delicious smelling Italian food.

"Wow. I didn't know you could cook. Where did you learn?" Sam's mind raced. He didn't want to eat the food until he found out if Loki was dangerous.

"Don't worry; it will taste as good as it smells. You could say I've been around a while, and maybe picked up some talents." Loki said, sitting down. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Uh, thanks." Sam said. He awkwardly took a chair.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Sam. I don't bite. Relax." Loki gave him an exasperated but amused stare. And he had said Christ. _Well, he's not a demon…_

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Watching as his new friend sat down, stiff and alert in his seat. A little annoyed as the sudden switch in the human's demeanor, Loki spoke.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Sam. I don't bite." _Unless you want me to_, Loki thought. "Relax." Loki didn't miss the flicker of surprise and relief from Sam at Loki's use of the lord's name. This only spiked Loki's interest. After chewing a bite of macaroni, Loki tried to ask Sam a question. He was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam's phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID. He recognized Dean's fake name and number. Sighing, he set the phone aside, letting it ring.

"Sorry about that." He commented to Loki.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"No. I already know what they are gonna say, and I'm not interested." Sam replied.

"Wow. Want me to answer it?" Loki asked.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused. He took notice of Loki's growing smirk.

"Because, I could tell them they have the wrong number, then insult them in rapid Spanish! You wouldn't have to deal with their calls again." The phone was nearing its last ring.

"…No." Sam said. He knew his brother, and knew he wouldn't take to a stranger answering Sam's phone. Dean would probably assume the worst, and think Sam got himself captured by a witch or something. Which he might be, considering Loki's name and mischievous personality.

"Fine." Loki pouted. The phone went silent, then beeped for a voicemail and missed call.

"Besides, what if they spoke Spanish?" Sam asked, lightening the subject.

"Even better." Loki laughed. Sam smiled, and relaxed enough to take a bite of food. His eyes widened at the sweet taste of the sauce.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked.

"Very much! Thank you." Sam replied, taking another bite. Loki had a smug expression on.

They continued with the meal, asking each other questions and sharing vague histories. They seemed to have quite a bit in common. Both were younger brothers, running from their families. Sam learned that Loki had multiple brothers and sisters, although he was vague about them. Loki learned that Sam had a brother, and that he moved around a lot as a kid for his father's 'job'. Sam successfully evaded telling Loki what that job was. Somehow Sam didn't think 'hunting supernatural monsters' was a job Loki would appreciate. After dinner, the two men went to sleep, Loki in the master bedroom, and Sam in the guest room.

****

**I wanted to update this, which explains the crappy ending. I hope you like it! Oh, and check out my other stories, you'll like them! Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: ****Elliej939, RogueStorm84, LeighAnnWallace, Escapedslave99, and tmmdeathwishraven. **

**All these guys have profiles, check them out! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	4. You're A What!

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's been so long. I had an appendectomy! And then school… Anyway, I'm gonna try to start updating every other weekend or so. I'm really sorry about the long gap without an update! I'm also having trouble moving this story along! **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. (Obviously, considering the lack of angels in season 7). **

**I love all my reviewers (the-ice-cold-alchemist, Elliej939, Escapedslave99 (now known as Escaped Ninja), tmmdeathwishraven, LeighAnn Wallace, RogueStorm84, BloodyRosie, Skye1963, Souless666, SniperKingSogeking0341, and Rosemarie Belikova [Hi BTW! Miss you!])! **

**All of these guys have profiles, so check them out! This chapter is a revised version, and I would like to thank Escaped Ninja especially for catching my mistake! **

**Also, to my only reviewer who doesn't have a profile, anon! **

**Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for not updating! And I appreciate all the people who favorited. **

****

**Chapter 4: You're a What?**

Sam woke up slowly. He felt something bump his nose, and swatted at the annoyance. A high pitch giggle rang out, although it sounded a bit muffled. The thing bumped his nose again. Cracking one eye open, he was getting ready to send a complaint (in the form of a bitch-face) at Dean for waking him. The giggle sounded again, and the recent events caught up to Sam like a car crashing into a brick wall. Sitting up, Sam came face to face with Loki, who was crouched next to the (extremely comfortable) bed.

"Finally, the gigantor rises! It's like trying to wake Goliath after David gets him stoned!" Loki smirked.

"Uh…" Sam just wasn't coherent enough to respond to his overly-chipper host. Loki was dressed almost the same as yesterday's clothing, although his shirt was now black.

"I brought coffee." Loki held up a cup. Sam took it, oblivious to the glint of deception in Loki's eyes. Sam took a sip, beginning the troublesome day.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Loki didn't need to sleep, but he enjoyed the peace that came with it. He didn't dream (a side effect of his _other_ self) but he had the occasional memory. He, of course, would push the memory away. He couldn't allow his true nature to surface and drag him back into an eternal family feud. Getting up, Loki thought of the pranks he could pull on the Big Foot sleeping in his guest room. He snapped his fingers, instantly appearing by the still sleeping Sam Winchester. Looking at the young man, Loki tilted his head a little. He crouched down so his face was on the same level as his guest's, then he took his index finger and poked him lightly in the nose. A large hand came up to swat at his finger, and he giggled with enjoyment. His finger made another jab at Sam's nose. One hazel eye opened, and Sam's face contorted in what Loki would deem the I'm-half-asleep-and-annoyed-at-you bitch-face. Loki let loose another giggle. Both of Sam's eyes popped open, and Loki quietly snapped his next prank into existence as Sam sat up.

"Finally, the gigantor rises! It's like trying to wake Goliath after David gets him stoned!" Loki smirked. He held up the cup of coffee. "I brought coffee." Loki had to stifle another giggle as Sam took the cup and drank from it. The coffee was laced with Colace, a laxative. Loki was hoping it would help Sam "loosen up a bit", maybe even have fun. Standing, Loki got up to leave while Sam got himself ready for the day. Today, Sam would get on his bus for California, and Loki would go back to giving out just desserts.

"When does the bus leave?" Sam asked.

"About an hour" Loki replied. It would be 8 a.m. when the bus arrived at the stop, and it would stay there for about 5 minutes. As Loki exited the room, the thought hit him that he probably wouldn't see Sam again. The thought brought up mixed emotions. He wanted to stay with this mortal, to unravel his life and find out more about him, and at the same time, he knew that staying with this human would be a bad idea.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam got dressed, and wandered through the apartment – the place was huge – and found himself in the kitchen. He hadn't seen Loki, and assumed he was in his own bedroom. Sam looked around the kitchen, taking in the details. The floor was smooth tile, in various shades of pastel colors. There was a small table, polished wood. The cooking surface was flawless, almost new looking. Sam saw a toaster, a blender, a mixing bowl, an oven, and a dishwasher. Figures Loki would have a dishwasher. The guy didn't seem to be serious about much, and Sam couldn't imagine him doing dishes. Sam put the coffee cup had carried with him down. He frowned. There wasn't a coffee maker. _How could Loki have made coffee without a coffee maker?_ Sam brushed the thought aside. Maybe he had cleaned and put it away. Loki came parading into the room full of energy.

"Well, Sasquatch, how about breakfast? I can cook up some eggs and maple bacon, or chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Do you mind if I just have cereal?" Sam asked. As a kid, since they moved around so much, Sam had gotten used to eating on the road or not eating at all. On longer hunts, Dean would sometimes get a box of Lucky Charms. Sam still didn't know how he had provided Sam his cereal. Thinking about Dean brought back the memory of last night, and Sam quickly changed his thoughts.

"Alrighty then. Cereal it is! Loki opened one of the cabinets, revealing a few boxes of cereal. Sam noticed that none of them were that healthy. Spotting a box of Lucky Charms, Sam smiled and reached up to get it. When he turned around, Loki was pouting.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"I can't reach the Cookie Crisps!" Loki whined. Sam had to stop himself from laughing. Loki, being short and with the attitude of a five-year-old, was actually pouting. Chuckling slightly, Sam reached up again for the sugary breakfast food. He heard a different cabinet opening. When he turned around, he saw Loki had set out colorful ceramic bowls with silver spoons. Setting the cereals down, and making himself a bowl of his chosen food, Sam picked up his spoon. As a hunter, he was relieved to see it was real silver.

"Why did you put it up so high if you can't reach it?" Sam asked.

"There was space." Loki replied. Loki somehow managed to eat two bowls of cereal before Sam had finished his one. Sam smiled and got up, going to clean his dish.

"Whatcha doin'?" Loki asked, coming over with his own empty bowl.

"I was going to clean up; it's only fair that I help out since you gave me a place to stay." Sam said.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go get ready? We'll have to leave soon if you don't want to stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sammy. Go." With that, Loki proceeded to push Sam out of the kitchen. Impressive really, Sam hadn't expected his strength. Loki went back in the kitchen, and Sam turned to follow him in. When he reached the doorway, Sam watched as Loki snapped. Three things happen with that snap. First, the dishes were suddenly cleaned and put away. Secondly, Loki made a candy bar appear in his hand, _out of thin air_. And finally, Sam realized Loki was not normal. In fact, Loki wasn't even human. Sam reached for a weapon, before realizing he had left them all in his stuff. He cursed himself as he backed away, hoping the creature hadn't seen him.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Loki pushed the human out of the room. Then he turned around, re-entering the kitchen. He made a simple snapping gesture, cleaning and creating. Kit-kit bars… yum. Just after he had done that, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Sam had seen him. Sighing, Loki took a bite of his candy before teleporting to Sam's location. The human was digging through his stuff like a kid looking for eggs at Easter. "C'mon Sammy, what's wrong?"

The mortal grabbed at something and whirled, pointing the barrel at Loki's forehead. "What. Are. You?" Sam asked, punctuating each word.

"I'm Loki." Loki answered bitterly. Now the fun was ruined. "You must be a hunter." It was the only way to explain this mortal's behavior, and the fact that the pistol being pointed at him was loaded with silver bullets.

"… So you're a trickster." Sam frowned. Silver bullets wouldn't kill it, although it would be painful. But Sam couldn't remember what he needed.

"Yup. I don't see why this should change anything. I mean, you were finally having fun. Can't we just be friends?" Loki tried.

"You kill people!"

"Only if they deserve it! Besides, I've been nothing but nice to you." _Almost_, thought Loki.

Sam hesitated. There wasn't much he could do right now, and Loki had a point. He had been good company. "What did you plan to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I was going to walk you to the bus, and we probably wouldn't see each other ever again." The gun lowered, now pointing at the floor.

"Alright." Sam said.

"Alright?" Loki commented, surprised. Loki had seen enough of hunters to know that this wasn't normal behavior.

"I just want to live a normal life, go to college, and maybe have a girlfriend. I left my brother and my dad do I could get away from hunting. So I have a choice; I can try and fight you, in which case I would be acting like a hunter even though you're not harming anyone at the moment, or I can just accept my situation and move on to a normal life. So, thank you for your hospitality, and now I have to go catch a bus." Sam heaved a heavy sigh as he bent down and packed his things. Zipping up his duffel, Sam began walking out of the room. Loki watched as Sam put the bag down, and stepped into the bathroom. The door shut with a click. Only then did Loki remember putting laxative in Sam's morning coffee. Loki didn't bother hiding his smug grin.

****

**I hope this satisfies some of my readers… I really am sorry about not updating! Did you notice this chapter was a bit longer than usual? **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	5. On The Road Again

**Hello everyone! As promised, here is my update. It is short, but I hope it is good. **

**On a different note, did you guys see the episode last night? INCREDIBLE! I couldn't believe it! If I hadn't been sitting on the floor, I would have fallen off my friend's couch! If you haven't seen it, go watch it. And then watch the promo for the next episode. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter: tmmdeathwishraven, LeighAnnWallace, Souless666, RogueStorm84 (Hi!), Elliej939 (*smile face*), Escaped Ninja (special thanks extended to her for beta-ing a different story for me), SniperKingSogeking0341, and wolfish-willow. **

**All of the above mentioned people have profiles, so go look at their awesome stories! And thanks for anyone who I forgot to mention, or who has reviewed for multiple chapters. Your reviews make my day!**

**Thanks to Rosemarie Belikova also, who although didn't put a review on this site, was able to tell me her review in person. Go check out her profile and stories!**

**Disclaimer (applies to entire story, because I think I forgot to put this in my last chapter): I do not own Supernatural, or anything you might recognize, except for the unique aspects of this story. **

**Sorry for such a long note, please enjoy! **

****

Loki walked Sam to the bus stop, as promised. They got to the cold bench just as a beat up bus drove up to the station. It was white with a green stripe on the side, although it was hard to see through all the dirt caked onto the body of the vehicle. Coming to a stop, it gave a shuddering whine and the door reluctantly opened. Loki and Sam stopped near door, just enough to show one of them was a passenger, but not close enough to block anyone from boarding or departing. Sam looked at his feet, and nervously shifted his weight around. Loki was uncomfortable in the silence but only showed it by bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So, kiddo. Off to California with ya." He said. Sam nodded.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Sam said, and then turned towards the bus, the last passenger to board. Loki had to stop himself from reaching out or following after the mortal. He was going to miss having a companion. Loki scolded himself for even thinking like that. He was fine on his own. A mortal would only get in the way. Sam glanced backwards as he raised his foot to the first step onto the waiting bus. Loki gave a small wave. Suddenly, Sam realized how alone he was. Sucking in a breath, he turned to face Loki. "Come with me." He blurted on impulse. Even if he hadn't been serious, it was worth it to see the surprise on the trickster god's face. Loki hesitated, and then bounced towards him. _ About time I skipped out of this town anyway,_ Loki thought as he followed the gigantor onto the bus. The driver was a gruff man, who had obviously seen better days. His clothes were wrinkled and stained, and he had a thick brown beard framing his face. Loki reached past Sam and paid for both their fares. They went and sat down, Loki pushing past Sam to choose a window seat. Sam rolled his eyes.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It had been maybe half an hour, and Loki was getting bored out of his skull. Boredom and silence didn't go well with Loki, who needed to be at the center of attention at all times. He fidgeted and squirmed, trying to refrain from freaking out the old couple in front of him as the bus made yet another stop. Sam was casting him unsure glances, seeming to sense Loki's growing energy. Or maybe he just knew that Tricksters weren't supposed to stay still. Finally, Sam reached for his beat up duffle. He searched through it, desperately looking for something to keep Loki busy. Loki snapped, and took a large bite of his new king-sized Almond Joy. Sam sighed, and put his duffle bag down, not having found anything useful. Loki offered him a bite of the chocolate bar.

"No thanks." Sam said. He was trying to keep healthy, unlike the cookie monster next to him.

Loki snorted as he heard Sam's thoughts. "The cookie monster, really?" he commented, smirking as he watched Sam's face fill with color.

"Don't do that." Sam said, giving Loki what Dean would have called a bitch-face.

"Sorry Sammy."

"It's _Sam_."

"Sure, Kiddo." Sam huffed at Loki's immatureness. This was going to be a long bus ride.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They were a few hours away from Palo Alto (and Stanford University) when Loki pointed out a bar. The bus had screeched to a stop on a four lane city road. A few stops ago, they had stopped at a bus depot and switched drivers. Loki stood up and stepped over Sam's legs.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. Without saying anything, Loki simply strode off the bus. Sam hesitated before grabbing his duffle and following his… friend? What was Loki to him? Maybe more importantly, what was he to Loki? These were questions to think about later, after he had figured out why Loki had gotten off their method of transport.

Loki could stand it no longer. He decided he hated buses with a fiery burning passion. He walked away from the bus, only feeling slightly guilty for leaving the mortal. Footsteps followed him. He ignored them as he entered the bar. He did notice however, when the mortal dropped down next to him on the bar stool. He glanced sideways to see Sam stretching and rubbing his stiff joint from the long bus ride.

"You didn't have to follow me." Loki said somewhat bitterly. Sam shrugged.

"I needed a break too. Hey, you can teleport, right?"

"Yeah. So?" _No, I can't teleport. I can fly. Big difference._

"So, why don't you just whisk us away to Stanford?" Sam asked as the bartender brought them the drinks they signaled for. Sam got a Coke (he was nineteen and couldn't get a beer for himself, even though Dean had already let Sam try multiple alcoholic drinks) while Loki got some sort of fruity drink that Sam thought seemed as full of sugar as it was alcohol.

_Because it isn't teleportation and you would be able to figure that out._ "I didn't feel like it." Loki said instead, although he realized then that he could just snap up a car. _Maybe a Porsche or Mustang… _

Sam sighed, wishing he knew how to hotwire a car. Dean was the one who always worked with cars, not Sam. Sam knew that Dean was hoping to inherit the Impala, his "Baby", when their dad wasn't around. Thinking of Dean made Sam wonder how he was doing. Sam's departure would be hard on his older brother. Sam shook his head. Dean could handle himself. That night, Loki and Sam found an abandoned house to sleep in before their continued travel tomorrow, which Loki made sure to fix up on the inside. If Sam hadn't known better, he would have thought he was in a tropical resort's five-star hotel. He was suddenly very thankful to have the Trickster God around.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was lying in the woods with his gun and two silver knives ready for use. They had found a newly made werewolf pack, and had managed to get rid of all but the youngest one. It was a kid of about nineteen, whose parents had been killed when the pack turned him. Tonight was the night of the full moon, and Dean was out in the woods with his dad, waiting for the wolf. His dad was further down the path, so they could cover more area. Just then, Dean heard a sound coming from near his part of the path. A large wolf, too big to be normal, wandered into view. It sniffed the air, nose raised. Dean focused his gun, and was about to pull the trigger when a picture of the teen came to mind. He had long dirty blonde hair, and was skinny. He seemed a bit awkward, almost as tall as Sammy. This teen hadn't asked to be a werewolf, just like Sam hadn't asked to be a hunter. Dean's finger on the trigger loosened as he hesitated. Then he shook his head and refocused… to see the wolf staring right at him, teeth bared menacingly. It lunged, and the sound of gunfire rang out. Two shots seemingly fired at the same time. One hit the tree beyond the wolf; the other dropped the animal immediately. A silver bullet straight to the heart. The body landed a few feet away from Dean. Dean looked up into his father's face, seeing worry hidden by rage. Dean's heart was pounding. He had hesitated, gotten distracted, and it had almost cost him his life. It must have been his father's bullet that hit the creature, and Dean's bullet that went wide and struck the tree. He carefully avoided his dad's eyes as they lit the body, which had turned back into the human form and looked _nothing _like Sammy, on fire to get rid of the evidence. It had rained earlier in the day, preventing the fire from spreading to the rest of the forest. Dean didn't look forward to the rest of the night as his Dad picked up their spent bullet casings and they walked back to the impala. Dad was waiting until they were back in the motel room to give Dean the lecture he deserved, for now letting his son drown in the disappointed and angry silence. Dean wished his little brother was here with them.

****

**So, there it is. Another chapter. Review please!**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**P.S. Don't start any fires in the forest, even if it previously rained. If you do, I am not responsible.**


	6. Beginnings

**Hello! **

**I'm sorry about my delays in updating! I'm still working on the story! My plans for when I could work on it got messed up, and then there was all this school work I had to do, so my sincerest apologies! **

**Also, I am changing when I update. I will still try to do weekly updates, but instead of weekends, the updates will probably be on Wednesdays. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Metallica, etc. **

**A big thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: ThePen23, ValkyrieNyght, Elliej939, RogueStorm84, and BloodyRosie! **

**Everyone mentioned there has a profile, so check them out! **

****

**Chapter 6: Beginnings**

Once in Palo Alto, Sam and Loki easily found Stanford University. It was a big place, with sand colored buildings of an interesting architectural design. There were arch-ways held up by pillars, and fountains outside with what seemed like court yards surrounding them. One of the buildings even had a twisted metal statue, like a curled leaf falling from a tree. Together, Loki and Sam walked around. They found campus maps, and Sam led the way as they walked to the admissions building.

"I've already applied and been accepted to the Law School, but you should go into exploratory." It made sense, since Loki probably hadn't thought about where his interests were. In fact, Sam was pretty sure Loki hadn't been thinking about much except ogling the cute girls on the campus. There seemed to be an abundance of tan-skinned sorority girls standing in groups and giggling amongst themselves.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I never said I was going to apply for anything. I just came along for the ride." He held up his hands in a shielding gesture. _What, am I supposed to become some kind of academic genius now?_ He almost groaned at the thought which would mean murder to his devil-may-care (_and he actually might_, a part of his mind whispered), hotshot reputation. Not that he had that reputation here. Well, not yet.

Sam frowned. "What are you going to do then? You can't go around terrorizing the area, it will raise suspicions." He stopped and turned to look at his companion.

"Why not? If anyone gets suspicious, I'll wipe their memory. Or I'll just kill them." He shrugged and pushed past Sam. A large hand landed on his shoulder.

"No! I'm not going to let you go around killing people!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to stop me? You, a lowly human, against me, a pagan god? You can't stop me, and I'll do whatever I damn well want to." Loki sneered. He flicked Sam's hand off his shoulder with the ease of swatting a fly. The mortal stared at him in what seemed like shock.

_How can he think so little of human life? _Sam's thoughts and feelings were turning against him. He felt betrayal and sadness where he should feel anger and repulsion. His mind's expectations shattered, and he saw what he should have known from the second he found out what Loki truly was. This creature had no respect for life, or for anyone. It was a selfish and dangerous supernatural being. And yet, despite these truths, Sam longed for the friendship he had found. Sam had always thought Dean was the risk-taker, but Dean actually played it safe. Sam was the one who went out on a whim sometimes, forever ready to trust in the good of the people around him. And now, Sam would take another risk. He took a deep breath. "Fine, Loki. If that's the way you want it. But I won't have anything to do with your tricks."

This human was full of surprises, first inviting him along on a road trip, and now dealing (sort of) with Loki's true nature without even flinching. Loki smirked. "I'll apply." Sam's eyebrows rose. "But only so we can share a dorm room. And so I can say hello to that babe walking this way." He winked and turned around, restarting their trip to the admissions department. The girl paid no attention to Loki as she rushed to class, and Loki pouted, but continued along the path.

Sam followed Loki, full of conflicting emotions. On one side, he was being accepting of a murderer, not doing anything about it. Although it wasn't like he could just walk up to a police station and tell them the man he just spent at least five hours on a bus with was a serial killer. He'd end up behind bars instead of Loki, or maybe in a psych ward if he mentioned needing a special, supernatural-proofed cell to keep the god trapped. Of course, then there was the fact that Sam was raised to be a hunter, and could kill Loki himself. Or could at least call for reinforcements (Bobby's number was well-memorized in Sam's head). He sighed, and looked up at the building they were entering. On the outside it looked almost Hispanic in style, but on the inside it was very modernized-American themed. A sign bordered with school colors hung on a nearby wall pointing visitors and new students towards the student services, admissions, and financial aid offices. They followed it and came to a reception area, with a short line of students leading to a secretary at his desk. Sam and Loki both took seats in slightly padded chairs to wait for their turn.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

It was only seven in the morning when John woke his son up and got their bags ready and in the Impala. Dean slid into the passenger seat as John paid with a credit card scam. The eldest Winchester son yawned as he inquired about their destination once they were on the road. Dean perked up a little when John said Bobby's house. Bobby was the closest thing Sam and Dean had to an uncle. Metallica played on the radio as the Impala rolled along the dusty roads toward Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

****

**I had trouble naming this chapter… that's why it's so unoriginal. **

**Please review! I know more people are reading this, because my computer tells me when someone puts an alert on my story (or favorites or reads it)! I am attempting to get better at writing, but I need your help! And even if you don't have a profile, you can still review! PLEASE! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	7. Appointments

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all well. The latest episode of Season 7 was great! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter: RogueStorm84, vsama, Elliej939, BloodyRosie, Souless666, save the sharks, SniperKingSogeking0341, Rosemarie Belikova, and Kid'sDarkWolf. **

**Everyone there has profiles. Go look! Also, thanks to my only reviewer of the last chapter who didn't have a profile: stupid-nickel. **

**NOTE: I want you guys to pay close attention in this chapter… I based the school advisor off of a certain Supernatural character. Can you guess who? Tell me in a review if you need a hint! **

**** **SPNSPN**

**Chapter 7: Appointments**

The office was small, and cramped. It had a desk, some chairs, and a small bookshelf. The walls were lined with awards and diplomas, showing off the credentials of the man sitting in the chair. He had black hair, showing off a broad forehead, and dark eyes, maybe a green or brown color. He seemed to have Scottish ancestry, and he had a friendly smile that could easily turn into a sarcastic sneer. He was well dressed, a black suit with a navy blue and black tie. His nameplate said "Dr. Roddley Crow". He was Sam and Loki's advisor for the time being.

"Have you two filled out applications?" He asked, even though Sam was pretty sure he knew already. Sam decided to answer for them both, before Loki could get a word out.

"Uh, I've been accepted, but my friend here hasn't applied." Dr. Crow sighed, before getting up. He was shorter than Sam had expected, but was still of average height. He was even slightly taller than Loki. Although that wasn't saying too much…

Loki, having heard Sam's thoughts, reached over and pinched the moose while good Dr. Crow's back was turned.

"Ah!" Sam hissed at the sharp pain that shot through his arm. He glared at Loki's 'innocent' face.

"Here you are. These are the application forms, housing forms, and the financial aid forms. Fill them all out bloody quickly, if you want to be starting with the fall semester. Once you have them filled out, turn the forms in to the front desk over there. You," he pointed at Sam, "need to sign up for general classes, assuming you don't have any previous credits. Just look for anything first year, like 'General Chemistry' or 'College Algebra'." That being said, Dr. Crow shepherded them out of his office and back into the waiting room with the forms. Sam looked around, and then led them to the corner, which happened to have a computer kiosk. Sam navigated through the different links, until he finally got to the university site. Loki was noisily flipping through the forms behind him.

"Here." Sam moved aside, letting Loki have access to the 'Undergraduate Degrees' page. "This is a list of degrees you can get; see if one interests you so you can say specifically what you are applying for." Loki rolled his eyes, but started going through the list.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Bobby got off the telephone just in time to hear Rumsfeld bark and a car pull up to the house. Peeking out a window, he instantly recognized the black frame of John's '67 Chevy Impala. It was a beautiful car, but Bobby wouldn't admit that to anyone. John's ego was big enough, and even Dean was starting on a complex for the thing. John had called ahead to say they were coming, a brief call. Bobby walked to the front door, and stood on the front porch. The two Winchesters got out of the car. Dean smiled at him.

"Hey, boy." Bobby said to Dean. "Where's Sam?" He asked, aiming it at John.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." John said, obviously putting it off. Bobby hoped the younger son was alright. The three of them entered the house, which was slowly getting messier. The couch in the living room was worn, but the springs were still somewhat in place. They probably wouldn't stay that way for long, and he'd probably need a new couch in a few years. His bookshelves were packed with books, most of them pretty dusty. At least all the lights still worked. Bobby's place probably needed a maid… or maybe an army of maids, but it was home, and Bobby couldn't imagine anything happening to change that. Bobby retrieved three beers from the fridge, giving one to each Winchester and keeping one for himself as they sat around the kitchen table.

"Well? Spit it out." Bobby said in his gruff voice.

"Sam's in college, got up and walked out on us to go." John remarked.

"Stanford Law School." Dean added, looking like he was trying to hide a proud but sad smile. Bobby was stunned for a minute, before a grin spread out on his face.

"Is that so? Always did know that kid was smart." Damn what John thought, Bobby was determined to be proud of Sam, both for getting into school, and for getting away from the hunter's style of life. Bobby knew it would be hard on both the boys. They were like two peas from a pod, those Winchester boys. John was glaring at Bobby, his fingers tight around the beer bottle. "We'll have to call the kid up, see how's he's doin'." Bobby took notice of the glum expression and the sideways look at John that Dean gave him. Later then, when John had gone on the supply run, Dean and Bobby could call up. For now, Bobby would just have to deal with John updating him on his latest hunting news. John asked Dean to bring in their stuff. Bobby turned to John, and they began talking about it while Dean brought in the bags from the car.

** SPNSPN**

**I know this chapter was short, to tell the truth, I actually didn't feel like writing it. But because I know my readers are waiting, I did! Review please! **

**Does anyone even read these author's notes?**

**Creativity Incarnate**


	8. New Houses and Old Homes

**Hello! **

**It's me, your normal, internet, fan fiction writer, bringing to you another update! I hope everyone is doing well, and enjoying the summer (or whatever season you're in right now.)! **

**I'm hoping that once the school year starts for Sam and Loki that I will be able to have more action in the story. I'm open to suggestions for any pranks you want done too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**I wrote this instead of doing homework, so please review! **

**NOTE: I just went back and did some minor revisions on other chapters; fixed grammar and spelling, things like that. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I didn't go over this chapter. **

****

**Chapter 8: New Houses and Old Homes**

"Loki, what's taking so long?" Sam asked. He had filled out their paperwork for housing and a few for financial aid, asking Loki a couple of questions every now and then. Sam was careful about what he wrote down, not wanting to get kicked out because of something stupid. He had already passed the paperwork in. Now he was waiting for Loki, who was still at the computer kiosk where Sam had left him to look through degrees. Sitting up a little straighter, Sam craned his neck to see the screen. Loki had a look of concentration on his face, with his eyebrows furrowed and the end of his tongue poking out of his mouth. "You're playing _Minesweeper_? At a time like _this_? Are you ever productive?" Sam hissed. Loki clicked another silver space, exploding the bomb and causing the smiley face to frown. How had Loki even found that game on the computer?

"Aw! You messed me up. I am productive! I already figured out what I want to apply for!" Loki said. He turned to frown at Sam, mirroring the depressed expression of the smiley face on the Minesweeper game.

"You have to fill out the form!" Sam pushed the papers towards Loki, urging him to hurry up and complete the two pages of application.

"That's why you're here, right?" Loki replied with a childish grin, not touching the form. Sam glared at him, giving Loki a wonderful view of the out-of-patience bitchface. Loki rolled his eyes and took the form. He started writing, and grinned. Suddenly Sam didn't think having Loki fill out the form was a good idea. A few minutes later, Loki handed the form and the pen he had grabbed back to Sam. Sam glanced through, noticing that although the answers were… unusual, they weren't absurd enough to cause too many problems. Sam made sure to look at the degree Loki applied for; an associate degree of drama. Nodding his approval, Sam walked up to the secretary's desk and handed the form over with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope you found everything you needed. Oh, and since you guys were still here, I ran your housing paperwork through. It's all approved, and we actually had a room that was just vacated, so you guys got lucky. The housing department is just down the hall on your right, so I suggest you go there now." The secretary said. The phone rang then, so Sam just gave a quiet 'thanks' to him, and left with Loki in tow. Dragging Loki along behind him, Sam walked up to a window, like someone would see at a drive through.

"Hey, uh, we were told that we could get our housing arrangements done here. Our paperwork already went through?"

"I'll need your social or your student ID number." The woman said. Sam gave her the information. He had been given a social security number at birth, before his mother had died. Thankfully, Sam had memorized the number from the card in his dad's wallet. "Alright, here is a key, and an extra is being made right now for your roommate. Come back tomorrow to get it."

"Thanks." Sam said. He and Loki exited the building, hoping to find the dorms quickly so they could get settled. Loki began babbling about some idea he had, already planning what he would do in the drama department. Sam was thinking about what they would have to do to get student IDs.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean had finished bringing their stuff in, and was currently sitting in Bobby's living room. His gun was in pieces on the stained coffee table in front of him, with a bottle of oil next to it. Dean had a rag in his hand, and he meticulously went through each section of the gun, making sure he cleaned it well and rubbed a little oil into it to make it shine. He had grown up with guns, and he respected them. He hadn't gotten a good chance to clean his after he shot at the werewolf, so he was taking his time now. When the parts were cleaned and ready, Dean slid the pieces back together. They made quiet clinking sounds as they settled into place, ready to be used once again.

"You did a good job with that, boy." Bobby said. Dean jumped, and looked over to where the older hunter was standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Bobby." The older hunter just gave a quick nod.

"I'm sending your father out for a supply run soon. When he's gone, you and me can call Sam, and tell him he better do well with this college thing of his."

"I already tried calling him. He didn't answer. Do you think he's alright?" Dean asked. Not that he was actually worried, Sam could take care of himself, and he was a big guy. He was still Dean's little brother though, even if his height had surpassed Dean's in the eighth grade. Dean still remembered the day they had noticed that…

_John was packing, ready to leave behind yet another motel room. Sam was on the bed, pouting. He didn't want to move again, even though he knew why they were. Dean was teasing Sam about his long hair when John announced they were ready to go. He was in a good mood, and he turned to face his two sons. Dean was standing next to where Sam was sitting on the beat up motel bed, pulling on a strand from Sam's bangs. Sam swatted his hand away, and stood up. John smiled as he noticed. Dean hadn't yet. _

"_Sammy, have you gotten taller?" John asked. Sam looked at him, nodded, and looked back at Dean. Then Sam was smiling too, because he was looking slightly down in order to see Dean's face. _

"_No fair! You can't be taller than me! I'm older. You're still an eighth grader!" Dean yelped, as he finally noticed his little brother's stature. Sam was laughing as they left, Dean grumbling about Sam still having to listen to him. John smiled a real, happy smile._

Dean was pulled back into the conversation of Sam's well-being as Bobby answered him.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably jus' needed some time." The older hunter drawled. "We'll make sure later." With that, Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder and went back into the kitchen to make John a shopping list for the supply run.

****

**Please review! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	9. Conversations

3

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my life was pretty busy. I just got finished with final exams, so I should be back to updating this weekly, and maybe I can work on some other things. **

**Anyone see the previews for CW's upcoming show "Arrow"? It looks pretty awesome! **

**I have Metallica guitar hero now… It makes me think of Dean. **

**INTERESTING NOTE: I wasn't planning on letting Loki get accepted into the college when I began writing this. I said he applied for the drama department, not expecting such a reaction. Originally, Loki would have been rejected, but stayed and gotten a job as a janitor at the school anyway. Now I want to see what Loki would be like in a play, so he'll be accepted into the school. Maybe he can still work… After all, he was a janitor in "Tall Tales"; he had to have gotten practice somewhere. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last few chapters: vsama, BloodyRosie, elliej939, iceriver223, Verena, RogueStorm84, SniperKingSogeking0341, and LeighAnnWallace. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. **

****

**Chapter 9: Conversations**

Dean watched through a curtained window as his father and his 'uncle' walked over to the Impala. They faced each other, and although Dean couldn't hear the words, he knew they were talking about Sammy. Pushing his weight off from the counter he was leaning on, Dean decided to catch some rest on the bed upstairs.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"You can't stay mad at him forever, John. The boy is just doin' what he's wanted to for a while. Hell, you should be glad he's takin' his way out, instead of trappin' him in this kinda life." Bobby drawled. He stood in front of John in a beat up pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. The Impala gleamed in the sunlight next to them.

"He abandoned his family, when he knows we are getting closer to finishing this." John gruff voice shot out.

"You've been gettin' closer for a long time. Do you really think it will stop just like that? That you can just quit huntin' and put up a white picket fence? You saw how well that worked out for Herald. Sam is safer at that school."

"I know that! Of everyone, I know! Herald was a fool anyway, going after a Bulette without backup. The point is that we are Sam's family, and he left." John knew better than anyone that hunting wasn't something you could just leave behind. He knew what it was like to have a normal life, then have it ripped away.

"Damn it John! You're both hurtin'. It's because you are family that you should be happy for him, proud of him!"

John was silent for a minute before responding. "I don't want him to go through the same pain as I went through. Bobby, he was raised a hunter, and you said yourself that it's not something you can just leave behind. If he has a normal life now, it's just gonna hurt him more later."

Bobby softened at John's confession. "You don't know that, John. All the boy wants is a chance, and his father. Just think about all of it." Bobby reached a calloused hand over to clap John on the shoulder before they both let the conversation drop. Bobby walked back to the house as the Impala started up with a pleasant hum of the motor.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby waited for a few minutes until John was well on his way to town before calling Dean down. The twenty-three year old came from upstairs, not bothering to walk quietly.

"I thought a herd of elephants were comin' through, the way you took them steps." Bobby commented wryly. Dean shot him a smirk in reply. "Let's call this brother of yours, see if we can't congratulate him." Bobby picked up a phone, and Dean wrote Sam's number on a piece of paper. The speaker on the phone made a ringing sound as they waited for Sam to answer.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam was flopped on the bed in their dorm room, wondering about Loki. The trickster had disappeared for the time being, probably to play another trick. Sam didn't want to think about the victims. He jumped up when his phone rang, but recognized one of Bobby's numbers. Knowing he would need to talk with his family at some point, Sam hesitantly answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey boy. Hi Sammy! Meet any cute girls yet?"_ Bobby's voice was quickly followed by Dean's over the phone. Sam snorted at Dean's question. _"You did good, gettin' into Stanford. What are you gonna study?"_ Bobby's question was much more reasonable, and Sam felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the acceptance of his choice.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'm going for a Law degree." He settled himself back onto the bed, leaning against the pillows and staring at the white-washed ceiling with the cool plastic of the phone nestled against his ear.

"_Good." _Bobby's gruff voice was tinged with pride. Then Dean spoke. _"Nerd."_

"Jerk."

"_Bitch."_ Sam smiled at the familiar retort. He would miss Dean… but maybe they could stay in contact. Sam had a feeling this wouldn't be the last call between the two brothers, despite the family tension right now. _"You better keep in touch boy." _Bobby said, probably since Dean would never ask; too emotional.

"Alright Bobby. I'll call on the weekends or something."

"_You'd better. Talk to ya later. Bye Sammy!"_

"Bye guys." Sam took the phone away from his ear and hit the end call button.

"Well, that sounded pleasant." Loki's voice rang out through the room, causing Sam to jump in surprise.

"Loki! I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't use the door. Want a bite?" Loki held out a half-eaten chocolate bar.

"No thanks." Sam said. It probably should have surprised him more when Loki mentioned not using the door, but Sam was slowly getting used to living alongside the Trickster. Looking around, Sam realized that the room was rather bare, and unguarded. The walls were off-white, with an olive colored rug. The two beds matched; white sheets and pillows, olive bed spreads. There were two desks across from the beds and two sets of drawers on the opposite side of the room from the window, with a closet just big enough for two people to fit their clothes in. At each end of the hall outside their room were bathrooms, complete with showers. Sam would have to put up the necessary devil's trap and salt lines for safety inside their room. He went to his duffle, pulling out a piece of broken chalk that he kept forgetting to take out. It would work well enough.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as Sam got a chair from the desk as put it in front of the door. Standing on it, Sam was easily able to reach the ceiling.

"I'm putting up protection," was Sam's only answer.

Sam heard a snap, and then a second later Loki commented "It's done."

"What?" Sam asked. The walls didn't look any different, and Loki could be pretending to have drawn the symbols. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I said, it's done. Here, look." Loki placed his hand on Sam's wrist, and suddenly Sam could see that the room was covered in runes that glowed with a faint white light.

"Thanks." Sam said, getting down from the chair. He tripped and stumbled, falling into a surprised Loki. They ended up with Sam's large form pinning Loki on the bed. Loki smirked, and waggled his eyebrows at their position. Sam shot up. "Sorry." He said. Loki laughed.

"Relax." Loki said. "Now, let's get some entertainment." By the end of the evening, Loki had filled the dorm room with food (none of it healthy) and various other necessities like a TV and a game console. Sam had a smile on. He was actually here, living a normal (or as close as you can get when you're living with a Trickster) college life. Loki had even been accepted as a drama student. In the back of his mind though, worried thoughts still stirred about Loki's victims, and what would happen if Dean found out who, or what, Sam's roommate was.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John walked through the supermarket with a hand basket, efficiently grabbing the items they needed, and ignoring those they didn't. He wasn't truly mad at his youngest son; instead he was scared for him. A small part of him recognized that Bobby was right; he always was when it came to dealing with the boys. Sam was nineteen, technically an adult. John wouldn't talk with him yet though. Something was stopping him. Something called Pride.

****

**Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry for such a long note at the beginning! Tell me if I made any mistakes. **

**This chapter was re-updated with revisions, nothing major. **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	10. First Day

**NOTE: While trying to surpass my writer's block for this chapter (ideas for this story are welcome, hint hint), I found myself confused. Looking back, I realized that Sam knows Loki is supernatural, and Loki knows Sam is a hunter, although they haven't said much upon the issue. So, past my confusion, we go on with the story! **

**This story is turning out much differently than I thought it would. I'm not sure I like it. Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I have no excuses! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

**Chapter 10: First Day**

_One week later. _

"LOKI!" came the enraged shout. In response was a high pitched giggle coming from the being reading a magazine on a bed in the messy room. A medium sized man came barging into the dorm room, toothbrush in hand and eyes blazing.

"What did you do this time?" asked Sam, who was standing at the closet picking out clothes for their first day.

"Why does everyone blame me? It could have been anyone that filled the toothpaste up with shaving cream instead." The innocent look on Loki's face as he peeked out from under the magazine was obviously fake.

"We blame you, because it is always your fault! Give me your toothpaste, since mine is obviously not usable." Kyle said agitatedly. His foot was tapping the carpet in its navy blue socks. He had dark tan pants on, and a wrinkled button up shirt that was currently undone. His short, oak brown hair was spiked in the front.

"You can use mine." Sam said, going over to a worn duffle in the corner. He pulled out a tube of aim toothpaste, and tossed it across the room to Kyle.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you in class. Loki, expect payback!" Kyle yelled on his way out the door and back down the hall to the bathroom. Sam and Loki had been here for a week, and had made friends with the other boys in their part of the dorm. Kyle was from next door, and often a target for Loki's pranks. Loki had quickly become known as the best prankster in the building. Kyle studied Law with Sam, and shared many of the same classes.

"Aw, Sam, you're too nice." Loki whined. Sam was often the one to offer help to Loki's victims; everyone else was too afraid of becoming the next target.

Sam ignored Loki, instead choosing to find a decent shirt to wear to his first class. Today was the first day of the semester. Sam's first class was called "Contracts". When Sam was ready, with his recently acquired school supplies and Loki trailing behind him, Sam set off onto campus to find his class. After walking Sam to class despite Sam's insistence that he really didn't need the trickster to babysit him, Loki walked into the Men's bathroom and 'teleported' over to his own class; "How Theater Is Designed".

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Sirs, I'm sorry but I can't let you through without proper identification."

"Here." John shoved the FBI badge at the coroner. They were standing outside the morgue, working on the latest case, and the coroner was being strict about the rules. Dean got his own badge out, albeit much less forcefully. This was the second body without an explanation, and the two Winchesters had just gotten into town the night before whatever had happened. The coroner was a short man, with a bald head. His voice was light, and had the hint of a whine to it.

"Agent Makder, why would the FBI be on a case in a town like this? I wouldn't mind speaking with someone higher up, no offense. Our police haven't even had a proper chance to investigate!" Dean was about to ask about the police not having a "proper chance", but John cut him off by handing the coroner a business card. The little man went scurrying through a door and into an office, shooting a suspicious glance back over his shoulder. Dean watched as he talked animatedly over the phone.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby heard a phone ring in his kitchen, one of many. He set down a dusty book next to a half-empty beer. He had just entered the kitchen when the phone marked 'FBI' started on its second ring. He picked it up, introducing himself with the fake name he always used for this phone.

"Agent Jeffinson speaking."

"Hello, agent. I'm Dr. Coltan from the coroner's office in Freida, Nebraska. I have two of your agents here, investigating a recent case, and-"

"And what?"

"Well, the police haven't finished investigating, and I'm just not sure I understand why this is a federal case, when-"

"What, the federal government is supposed to just wait for your police to finish? You got something so important that my boys are gonna have to sit around while you people try and figure something out? Or is it just that you got something you don't want the feds to see?" Bobby sent up a barrage of questions to confuse and intimidate the fool on the other end of the line.

"N-No! Nothing like that."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Uh, well, nothing, I guess."

"Good."

"Goodbye sir." The man said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Bye." Bobby rolled his eyes as he put the receiver back in the cradle. Nothing ever went smoothly when a Winchester was on the case, despite the family being some of the best damn hunters. Sighing, Bobby went back to the book he was searching through to help Rufus.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam sighed as he left his last class for the day. He was walking back to the nearby dorm. It was only one o'clock, but Sam didn't have anything planned for the rest of the day. Few other people were also walking the campus, most of them students around Sam's age or older. As Sam passed the small, shadowed space between two buildings he felt a slight breeze. A second later he was in the presence of Loki.

"Heya Sammykins!" The shorter man greeted gleefully.

"Hi. Are you done with classes already? Did you even go?"

"Of course I went! Well, I showed up at least… I don't know how you humans stand it, being in a classroom and having to sit still for hours. One of my teachers threatened to lock me out of class!" Loki's face was set in a pout as though he had been completely undeserving of the received threat. Sam snorted in laughter, and Loki smiled. "You and me should go have some fun, Samsquatch!" Loki announced.

"Oh no. Fun with you means trouble for me!" Sam had no intentions of ending up in jail, or dealing with whatever other consequences Loki's scheming would end with. Besides, Sam had to go job searching, unless he wanted to spend his life paying off student loans. Financial aid only got you so far.

"Come on! You are such a downer! We could grab Kevin and Joe, or whatever their names are, and go to a local bar. Plenty of douches to mess with there."

"You mean Kyle and Jere?" Sam rolled his eyes, but Loki took note of the fact that Sam didn't verbally object to the bar idea.

"So it's a yes then?" He prompted.

"You are aware that I cannot buy alcohol?" Sam replied.

"We can buy it for you." When Loki said 'we', he really meant 'everyone but me'.

"… Fine, but only a few drinks, and we'll have to wait a few hours for Jere to be done with class." Jere was another boy from the dorm, a second year medical student. His full name was Jeremiah.

"Aw, thanks Sam! You'll have fun!" Loki decided it would be his goal to teach this human to relax… a tough goal.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sam replied. The remainder of the trek back to the dorm was filled with banter between the human and the trickster.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

The warm air of the bar was filled with the stench of drunken humans and the noise of a jukebox playing in the corner. Pool tables with stacks of betted money filled up the space where a dance floor would be in a club. A party of four stumbled in from outside, where rain dripped from the sky to cleanse the ground. Finding an empty table, three of the men sat while one broke from the group to get them drinks. The tallest man, and also the youngest, was squished against the wall by the shortest, and oldest, man of the group. Loki was edging slowly towards Sam, so that every few minutes the human would find himself uncomfortably close to the trickster, and would move closer to the wall on his other side. Loki continued this game as Kyle brought back the first round of drinks until Sam was pressed against the wall with Loki on his other side.

"Um, Loki, a little elbow-room please?"

"It's not my fault your too tall to sit properly." Loki replied, but didn't move. Sam peeked over the shorter man to see how much space was left on the seat bench, before pushing the trickster back into his space. Loki laughed, but relinquished the stolen personal space.

"So how were classes?" Jere asked, sipping from his beer.

"It's the first day, so everything was pretty easy." Sam replied, Kyle nodding along.

"Easy? Boring is more like it. All the teacher does is talk! I thought we were supposed to be acting or something!" Loki whined.

"He's just mad because one of his teachers told him to stop being so dramatic and pay attention. They should have been warned he has the attention span of a spoon!" Sam interjected, causing the other boys to laugh as Loki tried to disagree.

"I have a great attention span! You have to concentrate to play good pranks, you know."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Kyle rolled his eyes, and they all laughed again. Sam began to relax, starting to feel more like he fit into this life. He took a swig of his beer. After a few more rounds, he was feeling a tiny bit tipsy, and decided to slow down. Loki was drinking all sorts of fruity drinks and oddly-purple colored shots, but the alcohol didn't seem to have any effect on him. Kyle and Jere were faring slightly better than Sam, both having been to bars before. When Loki got up to hit on a woman, with Kyle and Jere betting on whether he could win her over or not, Sam took his opportunity to go in search for a restroom. He walked over to the bar, and was met by the bartender.

"If you're buying a drink, then I'll need an ID." He said. The man had short brown hair, seemingly messy on purpose, and wore a brown shirt with a few open buttons coming down from the neckline.

"Actually, I'm looking for the restrooms." Sam said.

"Ah. Go down that hallway, and you'll see the signs." The bartender pointed.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem." The barkeep replied as he moved on to serve someone else. Sam went into the bathroom, noticing Kyle pass Jere some money as Loki brought the woman over to the table with his arm around her waist.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean frowned at the mortician's report he was reading. According to this, the two men that died had heart failure. Both had died while walking home after eating from a local McDonalds. That appeared to be the only connection between the two men. John found nothing to disprove the heart failure theory except for what seemed to be tear tracks running down the men's faces. The trails were dry but still visible, and they were tinted black. He decided that would be all the information they could get at the moment, and the two Winchesters left the morgue. Research would be needed, and Dean found himself missing his bookworm brother who could navigate a library with eyes closed.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam was leaving the bathroom when a sign on the back of the door caught his attention. It was a sheet of paper, held on by silver duct tape. It read "NOW HIRING. ASK BARTENDER. FLEXIBLE SHIFTS, PAYS 10$ AN HOUR + TIPS". Sam left the bathroom, and went straight to the bar. He had to wait a few minutes this time before the bartender would come over. The bartender had a glass in his hand, and didn't look up while he spoke.

"If you're buying a drink," he started.

"Then I'll need an ID." Sam finished with him. This made the man look up. "I'm not buying, but I saw the sign that said you are hiring. I'd like to apply." The man scrutinized Sam for a little, then nodded.

"Can you come back tomorrow at four-thirty? I'll give you an interview, and maybe you can try it out for a night. What's your name?"

"I'm Sam. That'd be great, I'll be here." Sam smiled.

"Alright, Sam, see ya then." The bartender said just before he was called away by a slurring voice. Sam realized he did not know his possible employer's name. Well, maybe one of his friends did. Speaking of friends, Sam was missing a few of his. He walked back to their table, conscious of the newest addition. The woman had a fine figure, with long dark hair and full red lips. Sam was thinking Dean would be on her in an instant.

"Sammikins! Wher'ya been?" Loki shouted, slurring his words a little. Sam had a feeling that he was only acting drunk instead. He couldn't blow his cover of being a human by drinking without being affected after all. Sam's thoughts were confirmed by a conspiratorial wink sent in his direction.

"Hey man, thought we lost you." Jere said.

"Nah, I was only gone for a few minutes." Sam said, sitting down next to the woman hanging from Loki. She had her eyes on him, looking him over. Kyle got up then, going to get more drinks.

"Who's this?" the woman asked, still eying Sam. It was making him a little uncomfortable, as Dean was usually the one to get attention from females rather than Sam. Not to say he didn't like it by any means, he just wasn't accustomed to it.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

**Well, there it is. Another chapter. Please tell me about any mistakes!**

**I have an important question for you guys: Should I make this a slash between Sam and Loki, thereby eliminating Sam's future with Jess, or should they simply be friends? Tell me in a review or vote on the poll! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


End file.
